


Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Affection, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost Kiss, Bittersweet Ending, Boyfriends, Campfires, Creepy, Cultural References, Dark Comedy, Dating, Desire, Drunkenness, F/M, Hippies, Hispanic Character, Historical References, Humor, Italian-American Character, Love Triangles, Lust, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Parody, Past Relationship(s), Perversion, Poetry, Pop Culture, Pretentious, Romance, Roommates, Showers, Shyness, Sleeptalking, Somnophilia, Touching, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Dolores has a fun night with her reluctant boyfriend in the early seventies.





	Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes

**1970**

"Come on, Tony! We don't have all night!" Dolores called out from right outside the dingy apartment, finding it amusing that he always took twice as long to get ready as she did.

She stepped through the doorway moments later to see what he was up to and discovered to her surprise that he was crouched beside the kitchen cupboard.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking for leaks. I'll only be another minute." He replied without turning around.

"Okay..."

Dolores left the room despite an inkling of suspicion and in her absence, Tony reached inside the cupboard for a bottle of cheap of wine so that he could take several quick swigs.

"Alright, I'm ready!" He shouted with renewed confidence after placing the bottle back. "Here I come!"

He slammed the apartment door shut as soon as he arrived by Dolores' side and gave her an affectionate hug before rushing towards the stairs.

"Not so fast, Tony. You haven't locked the door..."

"Oh, that. Oops..."

He ran back with the key and Dolores scratched her unkempt hair in confusion at his sudden odd behavior.

* * *

"Okay. I believe this is the place..." Dolores whispered in uncertainty while she carefully led Tony by the hand through the park.

"What place?"

"Don't you remember? I promised my special friends that I'd introduce you to them."

"Your friends?"

"They love peace and impromptu poetry sessions, so you should fit in just fine."

"Wait, did you say-"

"Oh, look! Their campfire is right over there!"

Dolores' arm dropped back by her side as she pulled Tony into a hasty run past some trees, which simply resulted in him tripping over his own feet and accidentally knocking her to the ground.

This didn't dampen her mood in the least for it felt rather pleasant to have him on top of her, regardless of the stares she was sure they were both currently receiving.

Tony came back to his senses in no time and rolled onto the wet grass with an exasperated sigh, before clumsily standing up to glare at the small gathering of hippies.

"Hi..." He greeted them a second later while raising his hand to give a halfhearted wave.

* * *

"That was amazing. I always knew you loved reading, but I didn't think you could come up with lines that artful..." Dolores said blissfully as she and Tony stumbled into the apartment while leaning on each other for support.

"You really think so? I was just remembering every Warhol painting I know, nothing amazing about that at all..."

"Oh. I guess you're...modest." She muttered, realizing in disappointment that there really wasn't anything intelligent about a young man rambling drunkenly about wine, socialism and Hollywood icons. "But we had fun, didn't we?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

Tony suddenly grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up in the air, prompting her to playfully struggle against his grasp.

"Hey!"

He made his way to the creaky old sofa and flung her straight down before storming off towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" She called out, getting to her feet and attempting to chase him down, only to be startled by the bathroom door slamming shut.

She refused to give in and pressed her ear against the rough wood so that she could listen to him showering.

* * *

Tony was already asleep by the time she climbed into bed beside him. The sight of his face in the dim light was enough to make her smile in bliss.

She extended a hand to softly stroke his long hair, smooth skin and the growing stubble that just made him more irresistible in her eyes.

Desire overcame her and she bent forward to plant a kiss on his lips, only for him to roll over and utter something that would soon make her reassess their short time as a couple.

"Patricia..."


End file.
